Paris at Night: A KIGO Short
by thebackwardshatwhale
Summary: Our favorite pair in Paris.


I OWN NOTHING EVER I SWEAR

There she stood. A beautiful silhouette of a goddess leaning against the wall and staring at nothing through the large window that depicted the city lights of Paris. A striking glow around dark hair and a long, muscular shadow added to the god-like affect. Passed the figure a picture-perfect view of the Eiffel Tower sat bright and intimidatingly taller than some of the surrounding buildings. The dark blue view was bustling with night life as the sound of cars and music and pedestrians barely came through the thick glass of the hotel's top floor window.

Kim entered the room cautiously. It was silent aside from a few audible noises of the world around. She was dressed in her mission clothes and walked on her tiptoes passed the threshold that separated her from the dangerous woman ten feet in front of her. Without looking away from the figure, Kim gently closed the hotel's burgundy door behind her and it clicked softly. She stayed there, wondering what could possibly happen next as her eyes searched the room for any signs of others but there was no indication of anyone living here except a few dishes in the nearby sink and some mail that sat on the corner of the smooth white countertop. It wasn't a large room, but the entire back wall was one big window with a killer view and a single couch in the center facing it. To the right there was a second door that was shut. That must be the bedroom, Kim thought.

Her eyes darted back to the backside of the shadowy figure facing the window. She wondered for a second if she should announce her arrival or just walk up to her, or just stay put until called upon. The note she had received was vague and lacked any directions as to why Kim had to come, let alone how to act around her nemesis. Kim's thoughts were interrupted when a soft and velvet voice came from the woman staring out the window. It was so soft that Kim couldn't make it out.

She took a step forward, "She…Shego?" Her voice was nervous, but something about it pinged musically from the sound of the woman's name passing her lips. She timidly rubbed her arm and dared another step forward.

The silhouette of a strong and abled woman turned around at the sound of her name. Kim had finally arrived. She held her breath until her eyes turned to rest on the olive eyes of Kim Possible. Shego was in her normal cat suit but the upper half was around her waists with the sleeves tied to hold it in place. Her torso wore a thin white v-neck that made her green skin look even more pale and exotic. Her eyes were a mix of emotions that Kim couldn't place. Her emerald eyes seemed lost but not quite empty.

Shego leaned her back against the window and crossed her ankles, a smirk tinkering on her black lips. "About time, Pumpkin. I thought you'd never come." Her voice was friendly but somehow also dark and mysterious. She wore that grin like she was born to wear it always, and for a second, Kim wondered if that was true. She ran a pale palm through her hair before crossing her toned arms around across her chest. She looked at Kim with something… something expectant but also like she wasn't expecting her to speak.

Kim shifted her weight. Finally laying her eyes on Shego again stirred something under her skin she didn't know was there. Her heart lurched forward but her instincts told her to stay put. Her hands became clammy under her mission gloves as her overall body temperature started to rise. Never taking her gaze away from the emerald eyes, a natural and unintentional smile appeared on Kim's lips. Her tone came out cocky despite the inner whirlpool happening in her stomach.

"Traffic," she said as she gave a small shrugging gesture. She tried to appear as normal as possible, hoping to not hint at her nerves but the smile Shego gave her brought shivers to her knees and then some. Shego kicked her frame off of the window and with determination she took the few strides toward Kim who took an additional step toward the green woman. Shego threw her arms around the redheads shoulder and pulled her into a deep embrace. She felt Kim's arms wrap themselves around her waist and her skin became hot against the hero. It had been so long since Shego got to touch or even see Kim- the hug felt so unreal, like a dream. If this was a dream, Shego never wanted to wake up.

Kim buried her nose into the smooth skin on Shego's neck and breathed as deeply as she could. The aroma of spices and mint filled her lungs once more. She never realized how much she missed that smell. It was so familiar and comforting to her. She couldn't believe Shego was in her arms again. Her fingers tensed against the villainess's side as if hoping to hold onto her forever.

Suddenly, and too soon, the sensation of touching Shego started to fade from Kim's senses. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see her still hugging Shego, but it wasn't _her_ holding the green woman. The room became dark and the picture of the two women started to fade away from the free-floating form of Kim. She went to scream but no sound came out of her throat. She felt like she was sinking in black water away from what she cherished so much a few moments ago. She stretched and fought against the current as much as she could but it was no use for her to continue to scream. The two figures were drifting away from Kim's view and soon all that is left is a blurry pair of bodies.

And then nothing at all.

Kim shot up from her pillow and a small gasp escaped her lips. She looked around wildly hoping to find answers, or Shego, but all she saw was darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she felt the familiar texture of her sheets underneath her. She was in her own room, the window completely black aside from a tiny leak of weak moonlight. Her heart was pounding against her chest. The dream was so vivid and real- terrifyingly real. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. It was clear that she never saw Shego… or was even in Paris.

Kim let herself fall back onto her pillow and sighed. "Just a dream…" she whispered. Just a strange dream. She swallowed down her lump of anxiety. What is going on in there? She thought as she looked up to her forehead. Why in the world would Kim be interlocked with Shego's form unless they were battling it out for justice? This woman tried to kill Kim on a daily bases, there's no way she would give her a hug like that. The Kim in her dream was so content and so happy it made her stomach churn. What does this mean? What on Earth could have possibly changed the game for Kim and Shego to be on the same side? The thought was numbing and Kim shoved it aside. It was too late to worry about things like that. Plus, she was tired and groggy; any thoughts she has right now are going to be irrational. Irrational, and… weird.

Kim stretched under her covers and pushed her face into her pillow and tried to get some sleep. Maybe she should worry about having that dream again, but there was a tiny part of Kim that wouldn't mind seeing, or rather feeling Dream Shego once more. Kim ran her tongue over her pink lips and allowed sleep to overcome her.


End file.
